Divided We Fall
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: When vengeance is sworn on the Saiyans and Planet Earth, they must fight off the threat... but how will they fair against said threat while dealing with another crisis of epic proportions on their hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star owns nothing. This is a new story brought to you by Gohan-to-the-Max and Kakarot Son. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bleach-red suns of a distant planet shone their brilliant, bright beams down to the surface, a small Guapo bird whose skin was as deep as blood-red rested within the brightly coloured forest. They sang rather out of tune as the spring breeze drafted through the air. It was something of a speciality... its inability to sing made it different from the other birds on this planet.

Their eyes were over-sized which made them perfect for being able to see great distances. It was something that played to their strengths and a way of escaping before their predators would capture them. Being as plump as them acted as a disadvantage, especially as it meant that escape was slow, and if those beings snuck up on them, then they knew they had no chance.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Three beats of the tribal drums of their predators caused their chirping to stop, thus making them cautious of the surroundings. Though plump and a rather primitive looking species, the Guapo birds had advanced minds, minds which almost matched that of their captors. But one thing stopped them from being the most advanced creatures on this planet, and it wasn't fair. Natural selection was a bitch. Advanced minds in primitive bodies made the Guapo Birds weak and made them struggle in the games of competition. They held no chance thus resorting to running away tactics.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Another three beats of the drum and the birds began to scatter. The plumpest of them all stood still and stared into the distance. He looked on to see a large gathering of the scarlet red creatures. This was something that he knew wasn't going to be good. It meant they were up to something, and he was hoping it wasn't going to be another great hunt of their kind. While he sat on the tallest tree, a young chick approached. He chirped towards it as he nodded his head and leaped off the top of the tallest tree. While they were still chicks, they were able to fly without using their special powers, powers of which were too strong for their bodies and often caused themselves to end their lives at an early stage. This meant that by the time they grew up into adults, they could only fly if they wanted to end their lives, or as a last resort.

...

Elroy the chick soared throughout the sky; the power of falling and surfing the sky was the power of greatness and strength in the eyes of the Guapo kind. He dodged the tall, yellow trees' every branch as he could have sworn they were going in for an attack. It wasn't long before he reached the tribal grounds of his enemy. He hid in a green fluffy bush as he watched his nemesis gather in a small group. This small group was all that was left of these cold hearted beings; they too were destroyed and purged by a race much stronger than them. In some ways Elroy could tell that their captors were just like them once upon a time ago,yet he remembered it was worse back then. In rare cases, the Guapo birds died, but when it was the time of the Great Purge, many of their enemies were destroyed when they were purged.

He watched anxiously as the leader of his enemies floated to the top of a stone altar. For once it made the one metre long creature look tall. He was standing above others of his kind. Like the Guapo birds, their species were red, yet it was a darker shade of red. The Guapos' were on the borderline between pink and red with large golden crowns resting upon their heads. Unlike the Guapos', their enemies had a more human body, complete with arms and legs which they used when their powers were being used for other things.

The leader raised his arms in the air as the rest of their kind cheered, his yellow stripes down his body glistened under the hot suns. His neon pink bands across his wrists glowed, radiating a much softer pink light of them. As he slowly moved his arms down, silence began to fall.

"Recent intelligence has informed us that those responsible for the Great Purge of our kind, have survived their own genocide. They have sought solace on another planet...," he roared as Elroy listened eagerly. He felt a sigh of relief knowing that their plan wasn't going to involve the rest of his kind. "We must go to war with Planet Earth to gain our vengeance... We must destroy them and those helping them, we can't let the blood of our families go unanswered for... We must destroy them and their allies!"

Another one of the short, red creatures stepped forward. Instead of pink bands, he held onto grey ones which showed youth within their kind. "How will we destroy them when they are more powerful than us?"

Their leader paused, thinking of what had to be done to put a stop to the killing machines. The rest of his kind erupted in yells and screams, they took the leaders silence as though he had no idea on what had to be done. In some ways they were correct. Elroy gulped, for he already knew the answer. Without waiting around to hear it out loud and possibly get caught, he waddled away, gaining a safe distance before he threw his body up into the air and flew away.

"SILENCE!" the leader roared, and it was immediately granted. "There is one way to destroy a more physically capable race than us like Saiyans... and that's to destroy their minds."

A small discussion was carried around the rest of his kind before they all fell into manic laughter, knowing that their leader was right. Death was on the march to the last of the Saiyan kind.

* * *

_Three years later, Planet Earth_

…

Gohan sighed heavily as he listened to the teacher rant on and on. He knew most of the stuff anyway. Life had just been so... boring since his father beat Buu.

He lusted for the action; the fun and the excitement which he found while Buu -the evil one- was around. Everything just seemed dull, duller than during those seven years after he had defeated Cell and before he started high school.

Things had been going well, sure, he was glad to have his dad back; and the two often had a light sparring match -sometimes on the weekend, sometimes after school- but there wasn't much else to do. It was so routine now; he'd wake up every morning, go to school, come back, perhaps do some homework, and then sleep.

Even crime fighting had hit an all time low, both in fun and in frequency. Ever since Buu, people were ridiculously scared to step out of line. More so in Satan City where Hercule- the defeater of Cell and Buu- lived, and where Saiyaman attended high school.

Literally; he was sure that every thug on the street would rather hide their heads from sight rather than look him in the eye.

Of course there was the occasional criminal, but they hardly provided a challenge.

Videl- well to say that she wasn't fun would be a _downright _lie- seemed to be getting bored of it too. Although he wasn't sure if it was because she'd rather try doing that... dating thing with him than fight crime.  
It had been about a month since the World Tournament and the whole Buu ordeal, and he'd tried going out with Videl... key word being tried. Almost every time it ended up being some overly formal and awkward meeting of some sort.

So they settled for just having fun; rather than going out to see new movies, they'd fly around in the skies. It was cool and fun... but getting boring too.

As the bell rang and all the students rushed out of the class, Gohan absentmindedly decided that he needed to visit Bulma to get one of her gravity machines. That way he and his dad could go at it without his mum getting mad at them.

* * *

As the wind struck her face at ridiculous speeds, she attempted to pry an eye open. Every single bit of her body felt as it was in pain and... was that _blood_dribbling down her chin?

"It's nice to see that you're awake, Ms. Satan." As her vision came to, she saw Saiyaman's iconic face- complete with the helmet, surprisingly.

"G-Gohan? … is that you?" a dazed Videl asked.

"I am the protector of all things good, the savior of the good; nightmare to-"

"Cut the crap, Gohan." Videl said lamely. "What happened?"

She couldn't remember a thing. In fact, she was having trouble recollecting what she'd had for breakfast that morning... she just felt tired.

"I guess your head hit that building pretty hard after all," said Gohan. "Just remember to be careful."

"Wait... what?" She wasn't sure if she was in more pain or more confusion at the moment.

"You were in a situation with five of the Red Shark Gang's most notorious criminals _and_their henchmen. I'm guessing that you got caught up in the explosion after a rocket or two hit. And judging by the size of those launchers, you're quite lucky you're not at a hospital right now."

"And I take it the great Saiyaman swooped in and saved the day?" Videl asked smiling, the pieces starting to come together.

"... I was a little late. If it wasn't for that Senzu bean I had on me, which I split up, I'm sure there'd have been more than a few casualties on our hands."

"Oh..." Videl said solemnly, "At least everything's alright now, though."

"Yeah I guess... I was wishing for a little bit of action earlier, but this was a little too close for comfort." The demi-Saiyan sighed.

"Don't worry too much about it, everything worked out in the end, after all." Videl gave him a small encouraging smile, before laying the side of her head down in the arms -which were still carrying her- and falling asleep once more.

* * *

As they touched down a mere metre or two away from the Son household, Gohan gently shook Videl awake. When her eyes opened, he placed her on the ground.

"I promised that that we'd have a spar after I got back from School. Although I think it's best that you sit this one out... Maybe you can watch with Goten?" It was more of a pleading question than a suggestion.

Videl nodded to Gohan's surprise. He didn't really expect her to forget about a sparring match that easily, but he shrugged it off. After all, this was Videl; she was full of surprises.

"Big brother! Big brother!" aloud voice yelled as a small orange blur suddenly came into view.

Said orange blur quickly stopped on the spot and backed away in horror. "Ewww! Are you two playing that kissy-kissy game again? That's gross! You know girls have cooties!"

Both Videl and Gohan quickly stepped away in embarrassment, muttering in denial. However, much to Gohan's chagrin, the the little boy continued his verbal tirade against girls and cooties.

"I think you've embarrassed your brother enough for today, Goten. Let's go eat dinner quickly, and tell ya what? If you leave your brother alone for the rest of the day, I'll let you join in when me, him and Videl spar." Goku stepped out from behind the couch, giving Gohan a slightly suggestive smirk.

"Uhhh about that dad. I think we should let Videl sit this one out... there was a small situation, but she's better now, right?" Gohan asked, glancing at his classmate. He'd forgotten to ask her how she was coping, but he didn't let his guilt eat him up for that. No. His faith in Videl was stronger; she was a tough-one.

"Yeah, I reckon I might need a little rest. And boy, I sure could use some of Chichi's fantastic cooking." Videl chuckled, and the rest of them soon joined in; there wasn't a time when you couldn't use some of Chichi's delicious food.

"It's a good thing that I made a little extra then!" Chichi called out as she stepped to join the gathering of four. "I heard all the noise and figured that I'd need to get you all myself. Now come on, we don't want the food getting cold, do we?"

* * *

About ten broken plates and a lot of dirty dishes later, Goku and Gohan were standing face to face surrounded by several trees.

Goku noted that Goten had opted to sit this one out for whatever reason. He supposed that it might have been a punishment of some form from Chichi, but nevertheless the young half-Saiyan was still watching from afar along with his mother and Videl.

"Are you ready, son?" Goku asked grinning face to face as his arms swiftly slid into a martial arts stance.

"More than ever!" Gohan replied, assuming the same pose. "Let's give them a show to remember."

"Here I come." No sooner had the words left Goku's mouth before he was in front of his son, the two exchanging fists, blow for blow.

Being the veteran fighter that Goku was, he noticed an immediate gap in Gohan's form after mere seconds. And being the veteran fighter that Goku was, he also demonstrated the gap to his son by sending him sprawling twenty-feet into the air towards a humongous tree.

However he was a fraction of a second too slow when his son countered by jumping off of the tree's abnormally large trunk with his feet before slipping into a punch, sending the older man crashing into the ground.

But Goku got up mere seconds afterwards, grinning like crazy. He then phased out and appeared behind his son moments later, with a cocked back fist that was preparing to make contact. Goku didn't expect the fist to be suddenly clasped and thrusted over Gohan's shoulder however, and paid the price in full when his body followed suit.

Deciding to quickly catch his breath, Goku back-flipped a few metres away.

"You've improved Gohan," Goku said proudly. "But let's kick this up a notch!"

Clenching his fists, Goku drew upon his aura and let out a large scream. In a flash, his hair had become golden and his eyes an eerily distant teal. Suddenly a large golden aura erupted from his body, lightning crackling around his body.

"If you say so, dad." Gohan said before letting out a blood-curdling yell, trying to muster all the energy that he could.

Suddenly his aura flared brightly, changing from its silver colour to a faded light blue. His eyes were much more serious, Goku noted and crackling lightning -even more than the amount around Goku himself- was scattered around his body.

Goku's observation of his son's transformation were cut short, because within seconds, Gohan was onto him. Dodging a rapid combo of punches, Goku kneed his son in the gut before punching him in the chest with enough force that it sent him flying into the nearest tree.

"Heh, good one, dad," said Gohan as he wiped off a little bit of blood trickling down his chin.

"Than-" Goku's words were cut short by a Ki-blast that found itself near his face.

The young boy smiled, before once again he launched his body towards his father. His right fist collided with his fathers left hand as the two began exchanging more and more blows. Goku attempted to dodge, yet the speed Gohan was going at was too fast for him to keep up. It wasn't long before Gohan kicked him in the crotch, sending his father to the ground, clutching it in pain.

"Sorry dad." He quickly added as his hand moved behind his head and he let off a goofy smile. Goku smiled as he pulled his two fingers on his right hand to his head and then he disappeared on spot. "Shit!"

"GOHAN, LANGUAGE!" Goku remotely heard his wife scream for a distance, and saw Videl laughing when he looked towards the sidelines. Gohan was so going to get an ear full from her as well as a beating from him too. Goku watched Videl's bemused reaction when he appeared behind a searching Gohan and knocked him to the ground.

He stood up, a snarl stretched across his face as he turned around to see his father leaning up against a tree eating an apple. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings son."

"That was a cheap sho-"

"Just like your one."

A few seconds later, Goku appeared by Gohans side, his fist collided with the boy's left hip as Gohan swung his body around and counter attacked his father. He jumped in the air and swung his foot into his father's face with enough force for blood to spurt out of his father's mouth. A smile returned on his face as the two men disappeared on spot. Videl and Chichi had trouble keeping up with them as they watched a bunch of bright lights from when they collided together with enough force.

"Those two will make a pretty firework display," Chichi muttered under her breath. Videl smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. She wished she could move that fast, perhaps sparring with Gohan would be more fun if he didn't have to hold back for her sake.  
They watched a golden light zoom down towards them at a great speed in front of them Gohan re-appeared in their sight as he moved into a defensive stance. The golden light collided with the small out-house building, crushing it to bits.

"Oh no," Videl gasped, noticing that Chichi wasn't happy. The mother of two stamped towards the broken out-house. She was fuming, in fact this was the angriest Videl had seen her. Goku just layed in the rubble, Chichi approaching already letting off screams which the full blooded saiyan blocked out. She was just a few feet away from Goku when he ignored her yells and flew at a great speed towards Gohan.

"GOHAN AND GOKU, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she roared, stamping her feet angrily as the two men ignored her and carried on fighting. Now they saw a blue light disappear as Gohan was kicked with great speed by his father.

From the distance, Goten, Chichi, and Videl heard a loud roar as the ground below them began shaking. They watched shocked and worried, as a far away cliff collapsed.

"GOKU!"  
This time, Chichi's angry cries were answered as the full blooded saiyan flew slowly down, her feet stamping increased with every second he wasted, but it wasn't long before Goku joined them.

"Where's Gohan?"

"Well last I saw of him, he landed in that cliff and then it crumbled so it trapped him below. He's still alive though, if that helps."

"If that helps, IF THAT HELPS! Our baby could be hurt, he needs to look respectable for when he goes to university. I don't want him to go with his face all smashed in! They would think he is a trouble maker and then our baby will get nowhere in life and end up just like you!" she screeched, both videl and Goten held onto his ears for protection.

"GET MY BABY BOY, NOW!"

Goku sighed as he put two fingers o on his head. He disappeared shortly, only to reappear a few seconds later with a bloody Gohan in his arms.

"It's okay Chi, I have some senzu beans to fix him up."

"Seriously, you two are going to be the death of each other."

* * *

Gohan flew in the sky while Videl flew next to him. Dry blood was across his body as they moved at a relatively normal flight speed. Gohan's hand stretched out to Videls as she grabbed onto them. Then he powered up ever so slightly, causing the newish flier to squeal in delight. Moving at this speed was just spectacular, though the only issue was that her eyes were still not used to it and they began to water.

Gohan scooped the girl into his arms, as she felt him increase his speed several fold. She closed her eyes and when she re-opened them, she was in Gohan's arms on her bedroom balcony.

He walked slowly towards the already opened door as she stared into his eyes. Today was fun, even though she had been beaten fairly badly by the Red Shark Gang, she enjoyed watching the fighting, and especially eating the food.

It was when Gohan reached her king sized bed, his head lowered towards hers, she leant in to kiss him when all of a sudden he threw her on the bed and turned around.

"I hate you," Videl muttered with a grumpy look on her face. "Seriously, was that even necessary?"

"I love you too, Videl.."

He turned back around slowly as Videl watched him while lying in her bed. His onyx eyes were just spectacular, his face looked neatly chiseled, but he wasn't just handsome, he was cute in her eyes. "And yeah, it was."

"Goodnight Videl," he softly said as he appeared by her side, he placed his lips down onto hers and they shared a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back to see her face smiling. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Gohan," she whispered as her eyes became heavy. As they shut she saw his shadow disappear, and it wasn't long before she was in the world of dreams. The last thing she heard was a gruff voice which sounded rather cold.

_'You will be spared... for now.'_

* * *

**Authors' Notes: Hope you enjoyed... ****Please review.**  
**More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own DBZ.**

* * *

Videl had slept quite well that night. Not extremely good or anything, just well. Perhaps it had something to do with the serious workout she had been doing the day before, or perhaps it was simply because her bed was awfully nice, warm and comfortable. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed, but she knew she had. When she had awoken a few minutes ago, her mind was still holding on to something, something important, but as she had opened her eyes, and realized it was the weekend, the dream quickly left her mind as the joy settled in her stomach. No school. She would spend the day training.

After a quick glance at her clock radio she threw the covers to the side and stood up, heading to the bathroom to do her morning routine. After she had done the obligatory washing she reemerged and went over to her closet where she stood for a moment, contemplating on what to wear, and eventually deciding on her usual fighting gear; a pair of skintight shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.

She was in the middle of changing, standing in her simple blue underwear and black sports bra when Buu barged into her room, screaming a very un-like Buu scream. In fact, she was quite sure she had never heard the pink blob scream before, at least not in shock or fear or for whatever reason he was screaming like he was now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not really caring for her state of undress. Buu was an asexual, overgrown child who only cared for puppies and candy. "Please tell me you didn't turn one of the maids into chocolate again."

"Look at me, Videl!" her dad's best friend cried, "I'm a monster! A pink blob of fat!"

"Uhm… Buu," she tried, raising her hands in a motion to calm him, she offered, "you've always been pink… not always fat, but always pink."

And it was in that moment that her housemate looked in the mirror, screamed like a frightened woman and ran out of the room, leaving an utterly confused Videl in his wake. She turned to look at the mirror which was embed into her closet, but could see nothing wrong with it. The only thing that could be seen was the reflection of herself in her underwear.

Shrugging to herself, she decided to ignore Buu's weirdness, and instead started to dress once more, being was rather hungry now, especially after mentioning that one time when Buu accidentally turned one of the maids into a giant piece of chocolate. She definitely had to get some nutella on her bread this morning.

When she came downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen, she halted in the doorway, rolling her eyes at the sight before her. _How typical_. Her dad was doing poses in the kitchen of all places. Hadn't she specifically told him _not_ to do that?

"Stop that, will you?" she demanded, crossing her arms before her and giving him a stern look.

Hercule turned around, flashing her a wide smile. "Hey Videl, I was just thinking about you."

An arched an eyebrow, a bored expression on her face. "So?"

"You know, I actually woke up in your dad's bedroom this morning," he told her. "At first I was really confused to what I was doing there, but then I shrugged it off and decided that I might as well spend the day with you."

"It's quite normal to sleep in your own room," she stated, clearly not getting her father's antics.

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I give up."

"Really? Does that mean you'll finally get rid of nerd boy and go out with me?" His voice was full of hope.

Horror. Pure horror was painted on Videl's face after those words had left his mouth. "Eeew, dad!" she exclaimed horrified, "That is _so_ wrong!"

"Huh?" Hercule furrowed his brows. Turning around, he looked at his reflection in the stainless steel refrigerator. He didn't say anything for a moment. It was like he had frozen in place, his big blue eyes widened in horror.

Then he screamed.

And ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Eighteen sat down beside her daughter and gently stared at her slightly-chubby sleeping face. She had gotten so big... It felt as though it was only yesterday that she was crawling along the floor. At four years old, the girl was already extremely talkative. While shy around strangers, she couldn't keep her mouth shut around Kame House. Brushing a strand of stray blonde hair across the girl's closed eyes, Eighteen sighed. It was times like these that made life worth living.

She had been uselessly thrown away when Buu appeared... and it made her sick. She was meant to be perfect. While she wasn't Cell in that regard, she was meant to be be pretty damn near it; one of Gero's ultimate _creations_.

It's not as though she was meant to be tossed to the sidelines like that. Sure, she wasn't the strongest. That title went to Gohan, Vegeta and from what she'd heard- Goku. But something wasn't right about letting your husband risk his life to fight some monster, while you run away uselessly holding your daughter. That had been frightening, and that had been when she realised just how powerless she had become. Power was a double-edged sword... but she knew that if it wasn't for the Saiyans, there would have been no way they would've defeated Majin Buu.

That was simply unacceptable in her books. She was stronger than that. She could make a difference. And after throwing herself into a vigorous training pattern, Eighteen could safely say that wouldn't be happening again. If something of the like happened again, she _would_ make a difference.

But now it was time to unwind, and let all that go. Too much tension was never a good thing, as the old-pervert said. Gently shaking her daughter awake, her smile faltered as her thoughts soured. While her daughter was getting bigger, soon, Eighteen realised that it would mean more boys would be chasing after her. More specifically... it meant that in about fifteen or so years, Roshi would be peeping on her too. Suddenly wishing for her daughter to not grow up anymore, Eighteen took her into her arms.

"Put me down you tin-can!" the child screamed.

Shocked, Eighteen did as commanded, but still held her arms firmly. "That is the last time I am letting you go over to Trunks' house for a playdate, young lady!"

"Let go of me, or I swear to god I will blast you to oblivion!" Marron jerked free from her hold and promptly fell onto her butt, her once peaceful chubby face was marred by a hideous scowl.

Eighteen frowned deeply. This wasn't amusing.

"Now, now Marron. Don't imitate that bad man's speech patterns, or everyone will think you're a bad girl." Eighteen scolded her child.

Before glancing quickly at her hands which were almost shorter than the sleeves of the unicorn printed pyjamas she was wearing, Marron's eyes widened. Focusing on her mother again, a dark look appeared in her eyes.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans, you hunk of rusty bolts, not your snot-nosed brat."

Eighteen blinked. "V-Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta to you, tin-can."

She pressed her lips into a thin hard line, staring down at her little-girl who was trying to stand on her short, stubby legs. This had gone way too far, and definitely passed the point of humour. Picking up her much-smaller daughter, who continued to 'play Vegeta', Eighteen walked down the stairs and entered Kame House's lounge room. Her cold blue eyes took in the room, finding her husband aimlessly wandering the house, looking at pictures with a slight frown on his lips.

"This is what happens when you send Marron over to those good-for-nothing Briefs, Krillin!" Jumping at her word, he turned, giving her a wide-eyed, puzzled look and even took a hesitant step back as she strode over to him. "I tried to tell you, but no! You didn't listen!" She poked her formerly-bald husband in the chest while holding the scrambling child in the other.

"Let me go, you stupid toaster!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, do I know you? And do you perhaps know where we are?" the short-monk said in a strangely polished accent, "As much as I'd hate to bother a beautiful maiden such as yourself, I simply cannot recall my last whereabouts." The man gave her a flamboyant bow, and her brow creased.

"Don't be stupid, Krillin. Look at what's happened to our little girl because of your stupidity, now! She's been corrupted by that damned Vegeta." Eighteen glared at her husband.

"_Our_ little girl?" the monk asked incredulously, unable to believe his luck.

Ceasing her struggling, Marron opted to yell instead, "I am not your stupid brat, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Yes, _our_ little girl. And if you're trying to back out of our marriage now, I'll blast you to smithereens." Eighteen stated, ignoring her daughter for the moment.

Krillin gulped, wiping some sweat off his brow. "I wouldn't even think of it honey..." He scooted away from the android, nervously.

"Good," Eighteen said leaning towards her husband and affectionately pecking him on the lips.

"Wait!" An irritatingly urgent voice rang out through Kame-house, which Eighteen instantly recognised.

Cocking back her fist, to teach the old pervert a lesson, Eighteen paused upon hearing his voice.

"Wait hon... It's me, Krillin! Somehow I'm in Master Roshi's body, and you kissed-"

"Master Roshi?" Eighteen's eyes widened.

* * *

Trunks awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had woken him up. Looking around he found himself in his best friend's room and exhaled deeply, it seemed that he had been worried for nothing. Goten and Gohan's room wasn't all that unfamiliar to him. Much to his father's chagrin, he'd slept over at the Son's many times. And unsurprisingly, after Buu he'd been spending more time with them.

Well that was only a half truth, one of the main reasons he'd been hanging around with Gohan and Goten more was to get to know Goku. He had recently come back to life, and his dad had often grumbled about him so naturally Trunks was curious. Having gotten to know Goten better, Trunks wasn't regretting that choice. Sure, he whined a lot and he didn't have any cool toys but he was the only kid he knew that wasn't a weakling. Also, while he knew Goten fairly well by simple observation, ever since they had fused into Gotenks they'd become much better friends, knowing each other on a level that no one else could.

He looked around trying to find either Goten or Gohan, but none of them were around. Shrugging it off, Trunks got up from the bed, resolved to find Chichi. He was getting hungry, and he sure could do with some of her great food. As he walked towards the kitchen, he quickly slapped a palm to his forehead. How could he forget? Performing a Ki-check, he could feel a pretty strong power-level in the kitchen, meaning it was either Goku or Gohan. But the strange thing was... it felt awkward... Almost congested and blocked. But it was still there, and he could feel it.

Making a note to ask his dad about it later, Trunks walked towards the kitchen and saw Gohan to his delight. But that wasn't the kicker, no... Gohan was doing the dishes. And lots of them.

"Hey Gohan, do you know where Aunt Chichi is?" he called out to the older demi-Saiyan.

"... _Trunks?_" Gohan span around, shocked as he stood there in his mother's frilly apron. He may have laughed if not for the high-pitched tone he was using that oddly sounded just like the raven-haired woman. "Was that you?"

"_Aunt Chichi?"_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Eighteen can get stronger. She's simply a human that's had her power artificially advanced among other things.**

**Brought to you by Kakarot Son and Ri696q**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own DBZ.**

* * *

Eighteen wanted to puke. She had witnessed many surprising things in her life... but this was pushing it. She -as in herself- had initiated contact with the old pervert, the one who spent all day reading porno magazines, and was probably a century or two old. The thought itself was revolting... she wanted to scrub her mouth out with soap.

"The Master Roshi?" the man in Krillin's body asked incredulously, his voice quivering in awe as his eyes widened. "... You don't by any chance mean the eight-time winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament, right?" The now-monk grabbed his left arm and was visibly impressed by the strong and compact muscles he was no doubt feeling.

Krillin rubbed his once-more bald head (that of Roshi's) nervously. He knew the old man knew his stuff, but this was a little much. "I guess so. I mean he did mention it a few times..."

"Hang on," interjected a both serious and curious Eighteen, "Aren't you Roshi?"

Now everything was starting to make sense to her, even if the answer to this absurd situation was far-fetched. Body swapping... it seemed ridiculous, but it was the only plausible answer. However there was a bigger issue at hand here...

'This could be bad. This could be very bad,' her thoughts were a chaotic mess as she considered the possibilities and complications. The old man could be running around in some hot-shot's body. Other than that, it brought some other moron into the whole mess in which they lived in.

"Nah... my name's Cuilt Blanks." The man occupying Krillin's body smiled as he looked upon Eighteen with lust. "Now, where were we?" he said, walking towards her as he licked Krillin's -or rather his own- lips.

If it had been Roshi, she would have slapped him. That was because he was a pervert, yet at the same time he was their pervert. Now this guy in Krillin's body was not only a pervert, but a pervert which she had never met before, and also a pervert which she had just kissed... Her eyes narrowed as she glared angrily at the man; she was unhappy and he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

Needless to say the knee to his balls sent him sprawling to the floor, his body limp as he groaned in pain, forgetting about his intentions as he spasmed and twitched. Her unforgiving blue eyes could see that he would not be getting back up for a while.

Everyone within the room quieted down. Namely Krillin and... her daughter? Perhaps Marron had not gone crazy, given the strange turn of events with Roshi, Krillin and this perverted businessman. Eighteen walked up to her daughter and picked her up by the sleeve of her dress as she wiggled about.

"So you're Vegeta?" Eighteen said, lifting the young girl up into the air, bringing her little pudgy face to her own matured one.

"For fuck's sake, that's what I've been trying to say this entire time. Is a bolt loose from your head or something?" the toddler replied in an oddly gruff voice.

"Then what do you know about it?" Eighteen said, still somewhat dumbfounded about the situation.

"All I know is that I woke up in the body of Baldy and a Tin-can's offspring." Vegeta huffed, crossing her tiny arms across her proportionately wide chest.

"You know... Vegeta... that's now how four year olds talk to their parents." Eighteen smiled as she started walking up the stairs towards Marron's room.

Eighteen appeared rather calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was fuming. Marron was only four years old, and she could have ended up in anyone's body. Especially Vegeta's! A four year old with that kind of power... even Goten and Trunks would never reach that level of dangerous. The possible complications with this new turn of events were endless. Her daughter could've been swapped with a bus driver and crashed a bus for godsake. What's to say it wasn't with a plane?

Now Eighteen couldn't say that she was the most paranoid person there was. She had met Chichi after all, and that women deserved the title, hands down! And Eighteen tried not to worry about a lot of things, because generally if those things really got in her way, she could always, to quote Vegeta, "blast them into oblivion."

But suddenly, Eighteen found herself very worried and very scared, not only for her daughter, but for the fate of the people on Earth. Marron was one thing, but the rulers of land, those with exceptional amounts of wealth and influence... they could all be potentially swapped around. Eighteen never cared much for politics and probably never would, but even she knew that would not be a good thing.

It was just a theory of course, but it was not as though there weren't people who wouldn't take advantage of it. People who had a similar mindset to Gero- ones that would get whatever they wanted, without caring about the morality, the humanity or the costs of the situation. No... she could predict that this would happen. She had been programmed to do just that after all. And when it did, humans would not be able to trust each other; it would be madness.

Walking into Marron's room and putting Vegeta down as she kicked and screamed, Eighteen closed the door to the small girl's bedroom hoping that in Vegeta's current state, the door handle would be unreachable. After walking out and wordlessly brushing past her worried... and now old... husband as she walked down the stairs, she reached for the phone and immediately dialed the number of an old friend.

She just hoped that Bulma hadn't been swapped too.

* * *

One punch, two punches and then a roundhouse kick. This was what the red punching bag in front of the Satan girl felt over and over again as she blew off some of her pent up aggression. It was her goal to get stronger and push her training up to the extreme after all, but this training session felt more intense than normal. Continuing to punch bag, she further transgressed her anger and disgust out on the poor object.

How dare her father suggest breaking up with Gohan? She wondered what was going through his head, and did he drink last night? She shrugged that last thought away as she kicked the bag harder and harder until it started moving at a great speed. In her world, something as silly like that could happen of a frequent basis especially because of how much she resembled her mother.

If not for her current state of mind, she would have shuddered at the thought of her father even thinking about what she did with Gohan. Granted, none of it was true, but that only made her all the more furious.

Still, the thought of her father thinking about things like that... it just made her want to hurl. It was part of the reason that she was furious, and why she was currently pounding away against the punching bag.

Her right foot collided before she slammed her left fist into the bag. She knew that if this was a person, this hit would have winded them for a short period of time. The bag however fought back, swinging straight into her body as she threw her little weight against it. She paused for a few seconds as her eyes moved over to the clock in the corner of her personal gym. It was midday and yet there was still no call from Gohan. She didn't know if she was coming across too strong or if perhaps he slept in today, but normally by now they would be planning on meeting up and doing their joint training for the day.

She sighed as she sustained her unrelenting assault on the bag.

Pausing for a second as an odd wave of feeling overcame her body for a second, Videl allowed her body to slack.

He'd never made her wait this long... Besides, she needed his advice for her training today. She didn't know how to exceed on her own without falling into her bad fighting tactics. His lollygagging was damaging her training time, something which the Satan girl didn't take too lightly. Then again, it wasn't just Gohan who was ignoring her. By now, she normally would have had some girly chit-chat with Eraza, and having not even spoken with her yet had to mean that something odd was happening. Her thoughts moved back to Gohan, the second hand of the clock in the room continued to tick, tick, tock. That hand moving so slowly she felt like screaming in frustration as she waited for his call in particular.

"Stupid Gohan!" she muttered as she punched the bag even harder.

She jumped, startled when her phone started ringing. Without wasting any time, she ran across the room to her small black bag. Behind her the red punching bag swung around, backwards-and-forwards, backwards-and-forwards, before starting to make circles around the joint that held it to the ceiling.

"It's about time Gohan, you've been making me wait all da … ChiChi, is that you?" Videl gasped, almost dropping the phone as she recognised the estranged high-pitched voice that answered the phone as that of Gohan's mothers. It sounded a bit wonky... as if she was sick. In fact if she didn't know better, she'd have said it was an odd mix between the voices of mother and son. Questions raced through her mind like a line of bullets rushing into a machine gun and being shot back out, and yet... all she was thinking was how much trouble was he in this time?

It was the only reason why ChiChi would have called. He must have done something completely terrible to not be able to come pick her up. Then again, the Son mother couldn't do all that much to stop him. He would just sneak out or use his power to get to her without his mother having a clue.

"What's up, Chichi?" she politely asked. In the background she could hear heavy breathing and, "I'll- he'll be fine, just get here quickly Videl."

"Sure, ChiChi." She smashed the end call button and scooped her bag up into her hand, she didn't have time to waste if Gohan was in trouble.

Figuring that there was a reason behind the urgency in ChiChi's strange voice, Videl leapt out of the open window of the gym and took to the skies, using her Kai to propel herself amongst the clouds.

She needed to be quick and swift; something was likely to be wrong.

At the moment, she was on a mission; she had to see if he was okay all because he wasn't the one to call her. Something bad must have happened for ChiChi to ask her to come, and currently the worst thoughts were in her head.

ChiChi's strange voice... the urgency in it... Gohan not showing up to training. It didn't add up; something was wrong and be it small or big, Videl needed to find out. If not to reassure herself, to just make sure that he was okay.

"I'm coming, Gohan," the Satan girl whispered, "You better be okay!"

* * *

Bulma knew something was wrong when the first tingling of consciousness began to stir in her mind. What that something was, she was not exactly sure. But she knew it! She simply knew there was something distinctly not right. Wind rushed around her, whistling in her ears, as well as there being that chilly draft she felt up her backside. But that was not the 'it' that alerted her to what was wrong. Nor was the fact that she was sitting up when she should be laying down in her bed with Vegeta -which was probably because she sometimes tended to sleep walk or simply sit in bed at odd hours of the night. You know, what with her overactive brain and all that. It wouldn't even let her sleep right sometimes.

No, what alerted her to the wrongness was how she was sitting.

Her legs were layered over each other in that 'criss-cross applesauce' form her parents had taught her and she then had taught Trunks when he was a toddler. However, during those terrible twos of his, he had also kicked her right knee when Bulma had tried to put him to bed one night, totally destroying her knee. It had taken lots of money to fix the joint, months doing therapy, and lot's of "I'm sorry, Mommies" from Trunks for her to reach a point that running -let alone walking- no longer bothered her. And still after all these years she could not bend it completely. She hadn't even been able to teach Bra how to do 'criss-cross applesauce'.

And here she was sitting in what felt like one of those hurricane simulators with both legs crossed perfectly and no pain to speak of. It was a feeling she certainly had forgotten, and one she quite enjoyed. But still, her brain couldn't accept that after all these years her knee had healed on its own, magically overnight. That was impossible! Unless of course she had taken a senzu bean, but Bulma knew without any doubt that she had never eaten one in all her life... which was actually surprising when she thought about all the adventures Goku had dragged her through as a teen.

Momentarily distracted by the thoughts, possibilities, and calculations of how fortunate she had been in the past, she mentally shook her mind, refocusing on the scientific issue at hand: How her knee was healed after all these years? After running through lists of medical reasons, she deduced that it wasn't anything natural. Her thoughts then turned to the unlikely, magical, and out of the box scenarios. What if living with a full-blooded Saiyan and two half-bloods had rubbed off on her and healed her? No. That was unlikely. The only possibility that could be remotely true was if giving birth to a half-Saiyan had altered her genetically, but wouldn't she have felt different during those pregnancies? Wouldn't her knee have been healed when she was pregnant with Bra?

She was at a dead end, so she took stock of herself without opening her eyes, simply because she found it more of a challenge that way. Other than her knee, her body alone felt different as wind caressed her. Also, that wind was not chilly as she had first thought, but warmed by something that she could feel emanating from within her. Having no idea what that was, or how to even explain it, she left that balancing part of her alone, marked it down in her mind, and moved on.

Next, her clothes were different. She had gone to bed in shorts and an old oversized t-shirt. Now she was wearing baggy pants, soft leathery shoes, a vest like shirt, and a cape that liked to whip about in the strong winds around her. Oh, and let's not forget the hat that weighed down on her head. At least that's what she thought it was, but the type... that too was a mystery.

She continued on, finally coming upon these thin floppy structures on her forehead twitching and swaying in the wind. That... that was important. She knew that swiftly and she held onto it, trying to piece everything together. It was these strange structures on her forehead that was the key and gave her that eureka moment. That moment led to a series of thoughts and other such moments, only to come back to that strange feeling emanating from her and was keeping her warm, and within seconds she realized that strange feeling was ki energy. Ki that was keeping the harsh weather from affecting her. Ki that was keeping her floating off the ground. Ki that belonged to someone else, yet was still her.

And that she was Piccolo.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her legs and relaxed green hands resting on her knees, curious intent flashing in her eyes. Correction: his dark gray eyes. She was now a he. As she had scientifically theorized she was in Piccolo's body, wearing his blue -Would you call them slacks?- and vest, tied neatly with a blue material that scrunched his waist. His cape fluttered about behind, and she brought his hand up, lightly touching his strange hat of white cloth and some weird purple dome material whose purpose she never quite understood, moving it back over his antennae.

Her scientific curiosity left her swiftly after that and the reality of it all sunk in, and it was his gravelly voice that cried out in a higher pitch that greeted, "Oh crap, I'm Piccolo!"

The influx of emotions tipped the ki energies which had been keeping her... his... body protected and afloat. The energy flared up in a bluish flame before extinguishing and his body fell down, hard, to the rocky ground below. Bulma groaned, moving to sit up, and rubbed his back where a rather pointy rock had dared to stop his fall. She threw the rock away before bringing his other hand up, trying to block the lashing spray of chilly air and biting dirt clumps.

'How in the world did I get like this? What could do this? Knowing their past, the better question was, Who did this?'

Her mind easily went to her son and Goten. But would they be brazen enough to wish for a prank like this? The two really liked to 'pull one over' on people, but why her and Piccolo? If anything they would do it on Goku and Vegeta. No, she didn't think it was them. But then... who was it? Fighting the wind, she managed to move the awkwardly large body so that she was on his hands and knees, only to be blown back by a bigger gust that wailed through the rocky outcrops around her. She rolled end over end before finally grasping a piece of rock that jutted out of the ground, and held on tightly.

'Geez, how does he stand this?' As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Bulma felt like palming his face with his oversized hand. How stupid of her! His ki was the answer. Unfortunately she had no idea how to get it to work, and she doubted Piccolo carried capsules on him, so she was stuck out in the middle of nowhere in a hellish storm until she figured it out. That also meant she could not spend her time figuring out how she had gotten into this situation or who had done it.

'I have lived most of my life around ki-wielding beings who flaunt it so effortlessly. How hard can it be?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: We'll try to refer to the mind of a person and the bodily characteristics of their new body. For example, Vegeta in Marron's body. He'll still be called Vegeta for the most part, but he'll be Vegeta the little girl...**

**This chapter was brought to you by Kaka, Gttm and Lilpumpkingirl.**  
**Also we apologise for the large amount of time that it took us to get this out, we ran into a few issues and lost whatever time we had on our hands**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Once again, to clear up confusion, the only thing that body swapped characters keep is their name. That means their new genders/physical features etc. will be referred to as their own.**

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball.**

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Sighing, Goku reached out towards the ringing phone. It sounded like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and Chichi probably wasn't going to pick it up.

Somewhat surprised, Goku found that his hand wasn't touching anything... just empty air. Still too tired to bother opening his eyes, he drowsily reached out further, finally making contact with the phone.

It felt slightly funny and oddly shaped, but he put if off as simply his brain being weird. He was tired so that was to be expected. Opening his eyes and pushing the green answer button, Goku sat up and pressed the phone against his ear, somehow managing to capture his hair in between the phone and his ear too.

Letting out a tired sigh, he pulled the phone away from his ear before he ran his fingers through his hair; attempting to manually spike it up into its normal state. However it was to no avail, as it tumbled down mere seconds later. Now frustrated, he decided to worry about it later and finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said, noting his voice was slightly higher than normal. He could vaguely recall that one of Gohan's textbooks had said something along the lines of voices being higher... or lower in the morning; Goku had paid it no mind.

"_Hello?"_ Someone answered on the other line. _"It's me, Eighteen."_

"Oh hey Eighteen! Long time, no see!" Goku said, his mood suddenly brightening. It had been a while, at least a month or two since he'd last seen her, never mind spoken to her.

_"Yeah, I know Bulma. Anyways onto the-"_

"I can't believe you didn't recognise my voice, Eighteen. And I only came back from the dead a couple months ago too!"

_"-important things... wait, what? … Goku?"_

"You know it," he beamed, brightly. "So what're you calling for? Chichi's probably cooking breakfast." He could almost swear that he heard a loud groan on the other side of the line.

_"... shouldn't have expected you to realise. Anyway, Goku, what I'm about to tell you is very important."_

"Alright," he said, taking on a slightly more serious attitude. "What's up?"

_"Well, first of all, do you have a mirror?"_

Scanning the room, Goku was surprised to see that it wasn't the one that he was used to. Instead it was a much more spacious and luxurious one in comparison to his own rather modest one. Confused now, Goku began to wonder where exactly was he. Thus his mind easily digressed for one second too long until Eighteen repeated her question, gaining his attention once more.

_"Hellooooo, Goku! Do you have a mirror?"_

Luckily though, this time he managed to spot an open door to what looked like a bathroom.

"Yeah, I think so. Give me a sec," he said, getting off the bed, finding that he'd gone to bed wearing some weird fluffy robe, the night before. While he was slightly confused, he figured it best to not pay too much attention so as to avoid getting yelled at by Eighteen as he proceeded to the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, he heard Eighteen's voice ring out in alarm before he looked towards the mirror.

_"Hang on! Goku, don't look in the mirror yet."_

"Why not?" He winced slightly at the loud tone which her voice took on, as he questioned her.

_"Just trust me. Now close your eyes."_

"... Okay," he did as she instructed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to give her the benefit of the doubt. All he was doing was looking into a mirror after all.

_"Now, I want you to take a deep breath."_

Only after he made a deep inhaling and exhaling noise, did she continue.

_"You're going to open your eyes on the count of three, but you're going to stay calm. Okay? Can you do that for me?"_

"Sure," said the Saiyan. It wouldn't hurt to play along, and hey, what did he have to lose?

_"One... two... and three."_

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a somewhat-young looking blue haired woman staring back at him. Almost immediately recognising it as his lifelong friend, Goku only had a few words to express what was going through his mind at the moment.

"What... the... heck?" He... or rather she was in pure shock. This _couldn't _be happening.

_"Goku? Are you still there?" _Eighteen's voice came through, somewhat on-edge and still a little alarmed.

"Yeah, but I d-"

_"Who do you see in the mirror, Goku? I'll explain everything else after you tell me._"

"It could be that Maron girl that Krilln told me about. He said she looked a lot like Bulma; or it's Bulma. I think it's Bulma though..." He could almost swear that he heard Eighteen let out a great sigh of relief.

_"Alright... You've probably figured this out by now, but in case you haven't Goku; you're now in Bulma's body. Don't panic, you're not the only one. For some reason, a few people have swapped around. Krillin's in the old pervert's body, while-"_

"Hahaha," Goku laughed rather loudly, despite the situation. Krillin in Master Roshi's body; now that was something to die for! Settling down as he was met with eerie silence on the other side, Goku apologised, "Sorry."

_"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Anyway, Krillin's in Roshi's body, some stranger is in Krillin's body and Vegeta is in Marron's body."_

"V-Vegeta?" Goku almost trembled, attempting to contain him-or rather-herself. "In Marron's body?" Being in Bulma's body, that was sort of funny if she was to look at it from another person's perspective... but Vegeta... in Marron's body... Her sides began to hurt at the very thought of it.

_"Goku... this isn't all fun and games! For some reason people are in different bodies and if the swaps aren't direct swaps it means that Marron could be in anyone's body! She's just four! What if she ended up inside the body of a gangster or something, Goku?"_

"Oh..." Goku said, once again regaining a serious composure. "Sorry about that, but what do you know about the situation?"

_"Well, if I'd had to take a guess, it looks like somehow the bodies of people with higher Ki's and weaker ones are being swapped around. Vegeta's in Marron's body, and then you're in Bulma's."_

"I guess, but Marron and Bulma aren't really the weakest on Earth, are they? They've got pretty strong Ki signatures for humans don't they? I'm not too sure about Marron but I know that Vegeta tried to get Bulma into fighting. It didn't really work out, but she's not really weak." Goku interrupted. Despite his normal carefree outlook on life, when the situation called for it Goku could easily adopt a serious demeanor. And at the moment, that's what he needed to do; no matter how ridiculous or dream-like the circumstances felt.

_"Hmm... I didn't really think of that to be honest but you're right about Marron. She started begging Krillin to teach her some stuff after the whole Buu thing... perhaps only specific people are being targeted then?"_

...

It hadn't been long since Videl had learned to fly, but she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the wind rush against her face. Since she had learned to fly, Videl had always forgone the use of her jetcopter, and she regretted it now. She wanted to get to Gohan as soon as possible, but that same sentiment shot her concentration to hell and made flying impossible.

Videl was worried since something didn't add up. The fact that she was possibly working with missing information gave her an unusual, almost uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She was almost positive something was wrong.

After all, why had Chichi sounded so weird? It was almost as if the sound of her own voice was foreign to her, like she suddenly had no idea how to use it anymore. It didn't make any sense. She hadn't known Chichi for too long a time, but she had never heard the older woman sound... so... urgent.

Videl couldn't ponder anymore on the subject though; she would have her answer soon enough. She could see the distinctive dome of the Son Residence poke out through the thick canopy of trees that surrounded the cozy house. Glancing at her watch, she found that she had arrived to Gohan's house in a little under an hour. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to save him, but it was the best she could do.

Videl landed a little into the forest that surrounded the Son Residence, rather than right in the backyard. If there was some kind of an enemy; she didn't want to give them any chance to know she was there. She walked through the forest at a sedate jog, her heart thumping in her chest. She held her breath, without knowing it herself, as she waited to see what predicament her beloved had gotten into.

Breaking through the tree line, her heartbeat rose and she could feel a panic attack coming on. She couldn't spot anyone anywhere, the house looked bare and devoid of any life from the outside. There was no sound of constant battles being fought by utensils and pots, no smoke rising from the chimney, and no sound of Goten running around in ever-present glee.

It seemed odd... that was sure. Just to be safe, she drew her now-clenched fists to her shoulders as she concentrated; attempting to sense the Ki of those within the house.

Gohan had taught her a little while ago and she'd only just gotten into distinguishing different Ki patterns. Thankfully, she'd taken note of the majority of the Son household's Ki signatures earlier so she had a vague idea of what to go by.

Frowning, she found nothing out of the ordinary... Gohan, Chichi and Goten. No Goku, but the three of them seemed to be there and she couldn't detect another significant presence for about a mile's radius. While that eased some of the tension from her back, Videl decided to make certain that all was well as she marched forwards towards the house, breathing heavily.

She almost stumbled past the side of the circular house. Upon arriving, her heavy breaths evaporated into a relieved sigh as she caught sight of Gohan. Running towards him with a bright smile on her face, VIdel quickly enveloped the larger boy in a hug.

As her mind raced, thanking every deity looking upon her, she attempted to peck him on the cheek with her lips. It would've been beyond cruel to not be able to every touch his skin with her lips ever again, but fortunately that wasn't the case.

However, she never anticipated nor saw the small shove that soon came her way. Luckily, she managed to balance herself just enough to stay standing afterwards.

"Gohan, wha-?" She tried to ask, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not Gohan, dear." Somehow, Gohan's voice sounded wrong to her ears. It sounded too high and estranged, and occasionally cracked; as if he was a young boy going through puberty.

Videl's danger senses immediately flared for some reason... he wasn't sick. At least she didn't think he was since his composure looked perfectly normal.

...

At that moment, as Videl was about to break down in tears over the rejection, Gohan came running out of the house as fast as she could. Having heard the scuffle, she wasn't too sure what her... son... would say to Videl. Nevertheless, she wanted to be there to make sure things didn't get out of hand or anything.

Seeing Videl's warped face, she almost instantly knew things had gone wrong. Running up to the girl, she quickly placed both hands on her shoulders - noting the dramatically reduced difference in height between the two of them.

"Videl, thank God you're alright!" Upon receiving a confused stare from the girl, Gohan squirmed awkwardly.

"Listen Videl," she gulped. Gohan really didn't know how Videl would react to her explanation, especially since she didn't know what was actually going on himself. "Something weird's going on... you probably won't believe me, but for some reason people are swapping bodies. My mum and I, then Goten and Trunks... we just found out ourselves a little while ago."

"What?" The Satan girl simply gave him an even more confused look. "Oh and Chichi, what was with the urgency? Gohan loo-"

"Hang on," Gohan said holding out a hand to silence his... friend. "I'm really confused here too, but I'll try and break this down for you. I'm not Chichi, I'm Gohan. For some reason my mum and I swapped bodies..."

"Swapped bodies?" Videl raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"As in I'm Gohan but in my mum's body, and my mum's in my body," she said, trying to make her voice as Gohan-like as possible to persuade Videl.

"Uh-huh," Videl nodded, somewhat unbelievingly. At least she was going to let her continue.

"And Trunks, here," she said, gesturing to Goten... or rather Trunks - he was still confused about that, "seems to have swapped with Goten."

"Chichi, I don't know if you're feeling alright and all, but now's really not the time for jokes!" Gohan winced as Videl berated her. "I was worried sick - I thought something had happened to Gohan and you guys, but I guess you guys decided to play a big joke on me. Body swapping... what kind of an idiot do you guys take me for?"

It was kind of strange to watch Videl go off on a rant, not unlike her mother... or son. Trying to grasp such in her mind made Gohan's head ache.

"Trust me, I'm not kidding. How can I prove it to you?" The massive grin on Videl's face did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Where did we have our first kiss, _Gohan_?"

...

**Author's Notes: Once again, apologies for the lapse in updating. For those that are really confused, here's a list of all the changes as of this chapter:**

**Krillin - Roshi**

**Cuilt - Krillin**

**Gohan - Chichi**

**Chichi - Gohan**

**Goku - Bulma**

**Vegeta - Marron**

**Bulma - Piccolo**

**This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son and Majin Son Goku.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball.**

Dende awoke to find himself lying on a bench in a park. A vast expanse of lush greenery covered everything in sight but he could barely see the city in the distance. Several benches, similar to the one he was lying in, dotted the landscape and a dirt path cut through the centre of the land, heading towards the city.

Sitting up on the bench, Dende stretched his arms. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, and was surprised to find the skin smoother than he had expected. He looked down at his hands to find that they were brown rather than green. They also looked oddly ... human.

Panic kicked his sleepy brain into overdrive and he scooted away from his own hand as if it were a furnace, starting to shake a little in fright.

"What's going on?" He was too scared to register the fact that he had spoken aloud, but luckily nobody was close enough to hear him. "Why have I suddenly turned human-like? And why am I sleeping in a park? I don't remember falling asleep!"

He looked around frantically. All he needed now was a way to confirm that he was now indeed human, and that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Spotting a puddle a little ways ahead on the pathway, he ran up to it as fast as his now-elongated legs could carry him. The image staring back at him only confirmed his fears.

Looking back at him was a young man of maybe twenty, with short brown hair and soft hazel eyes. He was a little on the short side, and a little chubby, but had no notable features about him. He was somebody easily missed in a hubbub of city life.

'_Okay Dende, calm down. You are a Guardian, you have powers believed to be supernatural. You can get yourself out of this._' The mental mantra served to calm his nerves a little. He took stock of his surroundings again, more calmly this time. Good, there wasn't anyone in easy sight of him.

He sat down on the floor in a lotus position, hands held together as if in deep meditation. He focused all his mental energy, trying to locate the massive beacons of Ki that were his friends.  
Being the Guardian of Earth, and a Namekian, he was especially attuned to the sensory verses of Ki. On a normal day on the lookout, he could even sense every amoeba in the vicinity when he concentrated.

Dende's eyes opened with a crazed look about them. No way, this wasn't happening to him.

He couldn't sense any of them. Not Vegeta, not Gohan... none of them.

* * *

"Must you ask something so embarrassing in front of mom?" Videl only stared at her expectantly. She wasn't going to get out of this without embarrassing herself, otherwise Videl wouldn't believe her.

Gohan leaned into Videl, lips at her ear. For Videl, it was particularly awkward. She wasn't used to anyone other than Gohan getting that close to her, and she was still refusing the idea that ChiChi and Gohan had actually swapped bodies. It sounded too far-fetched, even if it was Gohan and his insane semi-alien family that they were talking about.

For Gohan, it was embarrassing for a whole other reason. Not only was she divulging personal information in front of her mother, but she was also bringing up rather embarrassing memories. The circumstances surrounding their first kiss was rather awkward.

Gohan whispered lowly in Videl's ear. "Our first kiss was..."

* * *

A distraught Dende walked through the streets of the city. His shoulders were slumped, his feet were being dragged along a hopeless search for somebody he knew. He needed to do something and get back to the Lookout as quickly as possible.

He spotted a somewhat decent looking man walking by, carrying a briefcase and wearing a cheap looking suit. Jogging up to him quickly, a small spark of hope ran through his now very-human body. From the looks of it, the man had to be a local so it was entirely possible that he had directions to the Lookout.

"Excuse me sir," his voice sounded weak and meek, even to himself. But maybe that was a good thing? The person's body that he was inhibiting didn't look particularly rough or intimidating. "Do you know how I can get to the Lookout from here?"

The man paused on his way, and looked at him oddly. Dende's heart fluttered... maybe he knew, after all?

"The Lookout? What is that, some kind of gang hideout?" The man didn't wait for a reply, and walked away promptly. Dende's enthusiasm deflated, but did not vanish.

The next person he tried to ask was a fat woman with a Chuhahua, in a red dress. As soon as he asked her about the Lookout, not only did she part with some rather rude words unbefitting of a lady, she also set her dog on him. Dende ran away as fast as he could without looking back, humans clearly were different to Namekians.

The next couple of hours were spent asking random people if they knew where the Lookout was. The responses he got became increasingly less helpful, and more violent. The last one actually hit him with a small purse!

Somehow, he ended up running back to the park he had originally woke up in. He was leaning on his knees, panting for breath. He still failed to understand how women could give such a chase, even while wearing high heels.

Spending a few hours asking around for the way to the Lookout didn't help him in the least. All it served to do was make him thirsty and waste his time. Looking back on it now, he realised that asking oblivious humans about a temple floating a few miles in the air was a fairly bad idea.

If he remembered the words of Mr. Popo correctly, no normal human had ever set foot there, so naturally they had no idea that it even existed.

Thinking of normal humans gave him another idea though. He did know someone that normal humans would know of. He knew 'she' certainly knew about what was going on, and could help him decipher the next predicament the planet was going to be facing.

Hardening his weakened resolve, he set out to find a way to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

"...On the school roof." ChiChi was standing at most ten feet away from the couple, but she couldn't make out what Gohan had said. She had turned to her mother, and said, "Mom, do you mind leaving us alone for a second? It's personal."

ChiChi had obliged, and left for the kitchen. He had three hungry Saiyan stomachs to feed, and the food wouldn't cook itself.

"I don't believe you," Videl said, shaking her head. There was no way. Blowing up planets with their bare hands, she could accept, but swapping bodies? That was too extreme. Her brain refused to believe it. "Who initiated the kiss?"

Gohan was mortified. She stepped back a little from Videl. "Why are you asking for such detail? Do you honestly think I would talk about things like this with mom?" Videl didn't reply, and she sighed. "You did."

Videl blushed a little, but still wasn't convinced. She absolutely, completely refused to believe that people she knew were starting to swap bodies. "Fine. Why did I kiss you?"

Gohan's face turned tomato-red and she turned away. "Dammit, do you have to ask for so much detail? Just trust me on this one and believe me when I say that we somehow swapped bodies!"

Videl sighed. "This is the last question. You answer it and I will _completely _believe you."

Gohan looked down and muttered something so quietly that Videl couldn't quite pick out what was being said. "What was that?" She asked, taken aback slightly when Gohan only lowered her head further.

"Because people were calling me names and things after finding out I was Saiyaman, and I left in the middle of English Class and ran up to the roof." Gohan looked up with a few tears running down her eyes. "Believe me now?"

Videl moved forward and hugged her.

* * *

"Seriously, are you stupid or something?" Dende was talking to a bald old man. The man was wearing an expensive looking suit, and looked to be in his fifties, but was still large enough to be comparable to a bear in size. "You're telling me you don't know where West City is?" Dende shook his head in shame. Something about this man made him feel small. "What are they teaching kids these days? It's on the other side of the bloody planet."

Dende looked aghast. Other side of the planet? He had no way of travelling that far in a short period of time! "Sir, do you know what the fastest way to get there is?"

"You will have to take a plane," the man said, looking rather sorry for the young man. He didn't look to be rich enough to afford a flight, even the cheapest one.

"And how much would that cost me?" Dende had to admit he was a little apprehensive. For all he knew, the man he had apparently swapped a body with was poor and homeless.

"Hmmm ... I would say the cheapest ticket you could get is around 75,000 Zeni," the man said, stroking an imaginary beard on his chin. For an old man, he was rather cleanly shaved.

"I see," Dende bid the man goodbye, but on the inside he was literally beaming with joy. Finally something had gone his way! 75,000 Zeni wasn't that much at all, he'd heard Bulma talking about throwing away almost one hundred times that to charity. All he had to do now was get to the house of the body that he was inhibiting and dig out the money, he was certainly on the home stretch.

* * *

Videl, Gohan, ChiChi and Trunks sat around the coffee table in the living room, sharing a pot of hot tea. They were currently debating the predicament they now found themselves in, and trying to figure out what might have caused this. Unfortunately, it didn't look as though they were getting anywhere.

"It can't be another of Doctor Gero's creations. We made sure to destroy every last remnant of his experiments," Gohan sounded concerned, despite trying to sound reassuring. If they had a disaster on the level of Cell, it would be best if they figured out what was going on as quickly as possible. The more time they wasted, the more time the adversary got to prepare for whatever they were planning.

"Then what could it be?" Trunks asked. It was odd hearing somewhat intelligent questions coming from the mouth of the young Son, since it was usually his best friend, Trunks that sounded far older than he was. Maybe it had something to do with the two switching bodies?

"Who's Doctor Gero, anyway?" Trunks asked pausing momentarily as he glanced up to the body of who was now technically his biological mother.

"A very, very bad man. He is dead now, though, so you don't have to worry about him." Gohan replied, stroking Trunk's head more out of habit than anything else. She was rather surprised by how quickly the two younger Saiyan had adapted to the change, she was still stumbling all over the place herself. "So if it isn't one of Gero's creations, what can it be?"

"Maybe it's another alien race that we don't know about yet?" Videl suggested tentatively. She was by no means an expert on extraterrestrial creatures, but she had her moments here and there.

"Ugh!" Trunks' sudden outburst stopped them from spewing out their own ideas about what was going on. "Let's just go find mom, she'll probably know what's going on." Videl almost corrected him and told him that his mom was right next to him, but remembered about the body exchange and kept her mouth shut.

"Hmmm, Bulma would probably know what's going on," Chichi said, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, she's smarter than all of you guys put together anyway," Trunks added with a nod.

"We should call ahead, though, just to warn her about what is going on," Gohan ignored Trunks' debatable words, thinking about whether Bulma would be busy or not at this time of the day. Not that she would refuse to see her best friends, but it was rather rude to interrupt someone's work, especially given that a lot of them were going over at once.

"I don't think so. She'd think we are crazy unless we go and explain this in person. Besides, it's only a couple hours' flight in my jet copter anyway," Videl said, getting up and walking towards the door. She wanted to get out and about as soon as possible, sitting still was agitating.

* * *

Dende looked at the house in abject horror. It was a shack, no other word could describe the broken down abode in front of him. There was no way he was going to find any money there.

He walked in with no enthusiasm, his hope lost and squashed. The inside of the flat was almost as bad as the outside. Clothes were scattered about everywhere, and it stank of body odour.

Dende needed someone that was swimming in money, and this guy was the absolute last person he would ask. Another issue decided to rear its ugly head at the time.

Dende's winced slightly as his stomach grumbled at him, it had been feeling strange for quite a while.

'_Right, humans can't just get by on water. I'll need to find something to eat._' He paid a quick visit to the kitchen, but was unsurprised to find the place completely void of food.

Dende walked outside and started wandering around randomly. He didn't know what was going on, had no way of getting back to the Lookout, and no money to get to West City to find Bulma. It was then that he came across a poster on the wall.

_"We need you. We need a gardener._

_Good pay and comfortable working hours."_

"Well, I guess I need to go get a job," Dende said, and started walking towards the house on the crudely drawn map below the advert.

**Author's Notes: This chapter was brought to you by Majin Son Goku. The current list of body changes are as follows:**

**Krillin - Roshi**

**Cuilt - Krillin**

**Gohan - Chichi**

**Chichi - Gohan**

**Goku - Bulma**

**Vegeta - Marron**

**Bulma - Piccolo.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling us what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eighteen stretched her arms slightly as she glanced at Krillin who was in deep meditation. They had only realised that something was amiss with his Ki about twenty minutes ago, Eighteen herself could only just barely detect it even though it was right in front of her.

His fists were pressed against each other gently, his old bony legs crossed as small trickles of sweat were dripping down his neck. The trademark sunglasses that usually accompanied what was formerly Roshi's face had long since been carelessly flung onto the living room's couch.

"I'm going to go check on Mar... Vegeta," she said as she stood up. "Let me know if you make a breakthrough or anything, it's very odd that you can't even bring it out—almost as odd as this entire situation."

Krillin bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement as she began to travel up the stairs. It was all very... intriguing to say the least. Body swapping was something that she would have expected to be in one of her brother's comic books, not reality. However it wasn't entirely impossible, she realised, not even half a year ago an angry chewing-gum monster blew up the entire planet.

Yawning slightly as she stepped up the last stair, Eighteen glanced at the clock near the ceiling. Her _conversation_ with Goku had only taken place a mere hour or two ago, although it had involved minimal input on his... or rather her part. It was enlightening but at the same slightly unnerving to find out that Bulma wasn't in her own body too, whoever or whatever was organising the body swapping sure knew who to target.

Bulma was easily the smartest in the group with an IQ of well over 200, her future self had even built a goddamn time machine! Something that Gero, being the scientist that he was, had done his fair share of meddling with only to draw blanks. To make a device capable of time-travel in a world overrun by despair, ironically herself and her brother being responsible for it, was no small feat.

Eighteen was willing to bet that making body swapping machine wasn't too impossible for the blue-haired genius, and evidently so were those responsible for the body swapping. The little gang of friends that she was now a part of was full of brawn but very lacking in brains... Bulma more than made up for that by herself. However without her, the group had lost a potential tactician and given that its _strongest_ member had suffered a rather large blow to the head as a child, the chances of a solution to their predicament was much smaller.

At the same time, Eighteen had to commend both the genius behind the changes and the hilarity of them. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her daughter was easily the most vulnerable member of their group so putting its rashest member in her body was _not_ a bad idea by any means. Similarly putting Goku in a weak body-the second most vulnerable one-was pretty smart too, and hell _she'd_ probably be more fascinated with exploring _her_ new body than actually doing anything constructive.

The funny side though? Vegeta was in the body of a five-year old girl's body, _the_ Prince of all Saiyans in the body of a little human girl... her sides almost hurt at the thought of it. And then irony was ever present with Goku, easily their most idiotic member, being put in the body of their smartest.

Whatever was happening though was no laughing matter. Vegeta and Goku were already knocked out, even if they managed to access their Ki their bodies would be snapped like twigs if they got into a fight. That was their two strongest members gone. Boom.

Just thinking about it made her feel frighteningly vulnerable, a feeling that she was not accustomed to in the slightest.

...

Whatever Dende was expecting, it was not a stern grandmotherly woman giving him a lecture in the art of garden cleaning. She was a portly woman of advanced age and wore what people would typically associate with an old woman; an apron and circular spectacles and the like. Her gentle, caring features belied her true nature.

"Are you honestly telling me you don't know how to operate a lawn-mower? What are they teaching kids these days?" The woman said in an irritated voice, her hands on her hips and her face set in a frown. She couldn't believe a man his age didn't know how to use such a simplistic tool in this day and age.

"Well, it is sort of my first time doing such a thing. I come from a village in the rural areas, so I kind of grew up cutting grass with a machete …" Dende didn't know anything significant about the background of the body that he was inhibiting, aside from the fact that he was dead broke, so he desperately lied to conjure up anything that would allow him to keep his job and escape the wrath of this terrifying woman.

The woman, Shijimi was her name, sighed in exasperation. Really, what were kids being taught these days? "_Well, at least he knows how to work hard, if his claim is anything to go by. Cutting grass manually is pretty hard work, after all._" One look at his arms made her doubtful though. How did anyone manage to do anything with those spindly arms? They looked like they couldn't even lift a machete, let alone use it in any effective fashion.

Again Shijimi sighed. "Alright, fine, I will get you a machete to work with," she said, walking back to the house. She came back a little while later to find a fidgeting Dende still standing in the same spot she had left him earlier. She had a wickedly sharp machete in her hand; it was a wonder why she had it in the first place.

The old woman held up the machete to show to the younger man and Dende flinched a little, expecting to get hit. "Here, you can use this to cut the grass instead if you want, but I want lawn to look perfect by the end of the week." That was saying something about the amount of work she was expecting; the lawn was positively enormous. Dende could barely see to the opposite fence.

Satisfied with the understanding nod she got from her new employee, Shijimi went back to the house to carry on with her knitting. Sighing at the retreating back of the old woman, Dende squatted down on the floor to begin his backbreaking work.

He nearly cursed when his first swipe nearly took off his own leg.

…

Eighteen had been surprised to find Vegeta asleep on the floor, almost looking out like a light, however she had been even more surprised to find the guy-she-had-kneed-in-the-balls talking to Krillin quite casually.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she pressed herself against the wall, her head barely peeking around the corner which lead to the living room.

"I'm a businessman, entrepreneur in fact," he said, rubbing his right elbow as though he had been struck by it.

"Oh that's nice..." Krillin said, "I was raised by monks, never went to school in fact."

"Well that's about eighteen years of your life that you saved right there," Cuilt chuckled before glancing at Krillin. "I don't suppose you know anything about this whole situation?"

"Not as old as this body might suggest," Krillin shared a little laugh with the man occupying his body before continuing, "I've still seen my share of weird stuff, and I don't think this is the first time I've witnessed body swapping but-"

"Well if you're already used to this weird crap, why don't you fix it then?" Cuilt suddenly suggested, an arrogant tone beginning to surround his voice.

Barely able to contain herself, Eighteen watched as her now-extremely aged husband reprimanded the man. "I've got no clue how this happened and no idea how to fix it, so I'd suggest you calm down before my hand is forced."

"You're an old man now, and I'm in a pretty strong body... I'd watch my mouth if I were you," he said threateningly.

Almost about to step in, Eighteen smirked slightly as Krillin just began to laugh. "I'm not in the body of any old man-you yourself mentioned that Master Roshi was a martial arts veteran."

Watching as the recognition clicked in, Krillin glanced towards Eighteen before adding with a cheesy grin, "plus I'm sure my wife could hand my body's ass to itself anyday."

Cuilt followed the trail that Krillin's eyes had gone along and paled slightly as he recognised Eighteen standing just passed the corner, a menacing glare on her face. "O-okay, so no-one knows what's going on then?"

"No," she confirmed. "But I do want to know exactly who you are... I don't care what the hell's going on, all I know is that you have effectively stolen my husband's identity and have placed him in another person's body."

It was a blatant lie, she highly doubted that the idiot had anything to do with it, but he didn't know that there had been multiple accounts of body swapping, especially within the circle of her friends. However if there was one thing that Eighteen was, it was cautious, and given that he was the only one that wasn't apart of their little group who had been body swapped it certainly meant that she had a good reason to be careful.

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered, his hands drawn in a defensive position as his eyes shimmered with fear, "I haven't done any of this!"

"Maybe you haven't," she said optimistically before sadistically smirking at him, "or maybe you've been lying to us. Think about it... and you were just threatening my husband a few minutes ago, who knows?"

"W-what do you want from me? H-how do I prove that I'm innocent?" He pleaded, the vicious woman's body language showing that he was in hot water.

"You can't," she grinned as cunningly as a chesire cat. "It means that if you screw up once more-I don't care if my husband's body goes with it—I'll blast you to smithereens."

"Blast?" He questioned, a small sensation of dread growing in his stomach as she merely nodded. Not so sure if he wanted to find out just what she meant anymore, he sank backwards into the couch.

"Good, if you're smart... you'll stay like that," Eighteen muttered darkly before turning towards Ros-Krillin. "I take it you had no luck with your Ki if you ended up resorting to talking to this idiot?"

Krillin turned towards her, a more serious look upon his face. "It's there but not at the same time. It's nothing like what accessing my own Ki was like, I can barely even feel the connection!"

"That doesn't sound too great," Eighteen sighed, "have you tried maybe sensing for other's Ki?"

"Yep... but I'm not sure if I've lost the ability to sense Ki or there just aren't any substantial Ki signatures out there." he said, messaging the temples of bald head.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, more confused than curious.

"Well you couldn't feel my Ki?" he asked, continuing when Eighteen nodded her head in agreement, "well what's to say that the others don't have really weak Ki signatures now too?"

"Hang on," Eighteen said, her eyebrow pursed in concentration. "I'll see if I can sense any of them, didn't really bother to try..."

Stretching her arms, Eighteen extended her Ki senses, searching for any recognisable powers. After not getting a clear picture of any familiar ones, she narrowed down her search before her eyes widened in surprise.

Vegeta and Goku were gone, she knew that much. However... she couldn't sense any of them, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan... the best she could pick up was a slightly jumbled version of Trunks' Ki signature but even then she wasn't sure.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

…

**Author's Notes: This chapter was brought to you by Majin Son Goku and Kakarot Son.**


End file.
